Plot Bunnies Gone Wild
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Extreme bromantic bromance fluff swirling around the boys. Various pairs. Full story with one shots on the side. :P
1. One Shot

**A/N **Hello! This is a requested story from Siblings- Curse. She basically wants it to about the boys having no problem kissing, hugging, smacking each other's ass without being embarrassed about it. Basically another Bromance story but them being _extremely _cozy with one another. All the pairings will be in here but never will they ever start dating each other. They're just comfortable with being all over each other and not caring what other people think of them. :3

Like I said, this is going to be a story but I'm going to throw in one shots, like this one, in just for fun. They will be different pairs; Kogan, Jarlos, Kames, Cargan, Kenlos and Jagan. They won't be connected to the story in any way, just little fun one shots. :)

I hope this all makes sense. It makes sense in my head and I'm trying my best to explain it as good as I can. If you have any, like, questions or want a request, just PM me. :)

Siblings- Curse, this is way overdue but I hope you'll enjoy them. You're the only one I'm trying to make happy here, since this was your request. ;)

-Jaya

p.s Siblings- Curse titled the story. It's all hers, I'm just writing down what she wants. Hopefully I'm doing it right. XD

* * *

**Plot Bunnies Gone Wild: One Shot 1**

"Kendall..." a soft voice cooed gently in the sleeping blonde's ear. "Kendall, time to wake up, babe." lips kissed the unresponsive boy's ear before moving the kisses to brush up along his jaw.

"Nygh..." Kendall groaned while curling himself into a ball, ducking his head down to his chest. The mouth followed him laughing as it pecked places under the blonde's eyes and on top of his nose.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Today's a new day."

"James, go away." Kendall moaned and James slowly pushed him over and climbed on top of him.

"Never, Blondie." straddling Kendall's slim waist, James began to lightly suck on the boy's showing pale, creamy neck. A soft gasp was heard from the blonde before he started whining.

"James, leave me alone. Lemme sleep." Kendall tried pushing his friend off him but was way too tired and barely moved the older male.

"I will once you get up," James promised as he bit down on Kendall's soft neck. The blonde gasped again before blinking his tired eyes open. He glared down at the head full of chocolate locks.

"James," he growled cutely but James ignored him, too enthralled with his task at hand. The pretty boy let his tongue come out and lick a long, wet strip on Kendall's neck before sucking it all up. Kendall moaned at this and gently gripped James' hair. "James~"

"Mmm, you up, Doll?"

"Yes, n-now get off me," Kendall gasped in pleasure as his friend's mouth moved to suck under his jaw. The blonde tilted his chin up so James could have more access. James smiled before letting his lips explore the exposed skin, loving the way Kendall mewled at him.

Pulling away after a few minutes, James slowly got off his younger friend's body and grinned at him. "Getting up now?"

Kendall sighed with a nod but smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I have no choice, do I?"

James fell foward over the blonde, caging him under him without laying over him, his muscled arms outstretched. Leaning forward, James softly connected their lips briefly together before pulling away. "Nope," shooting up, the brunette headed for the door. "Come to the kitchen, Logie made breakfast."

The blonde rolled his eyes before slowly sitting up in his bed, a jumble of sheets and blankets trapping him inside. "Yeah yeah," he mumbled.

James grinned. "You're super adorable in the mornings, Ken." he winked before leaving the room which held a smiling Kendall biting his lip cutely.


	2. One Shot 2

**A/N **Wow, it's been a damn while. I just wasn't getting inspiration for the actual story and I still am not so it's one shots for now. Hope you like this **Siblings- Curse**! Also, a massive MASSIVE thank you **Vampires2rocks**! You are now my best friend. And I love you. Yep. She's been so helpful and got me back on board, so once again, THANK YOU DEAR! :)!

Not sure when the first chapter to this story will happen but it shall! Soon. Hopefully. I mean, I'm working on it but blah. Not liking it so far... so soon. :P Enjoy even though it sucks and is choppy because it's 1:20 a freaking m here. Waaaaay past my bed time. I love you bitches, so don't judge this one harshly. lol.

* * *

**Plot Bunnies Gone Wild: One Shot 2**

"Hey!" Kendall chirped as he entered his apartment shared with his best friends. James followed him into the living room where Logan and Carlos sat on the couch.

Okay, no. 'Sat' wasn't the right word when Carlos was flat on his back with Logan straddling his stomache.

"Hey, welcome back youngins." Carlos grinned lazily at the younger boys who returned. "How was the movie?"

"Joseph Gordon Levitt is one sexy beast, let me tell you." Kendall mewled and sat beside James who'd sat down on the part of the orange couch that wasn't being occupied by their friends. The blonde snuggled into James' side.

"Babe, I asked about the movie, not Joseph whatever." Carlos laughed and Kendall smiled with a giggle.

"Oh. Uh, I didn't really pay attention to the _actual _movie 'cause my entire focus was on Mr. Sexy Pants."

"What can I say? Blondie can't keep his eyes off me." James smirked and Kendall rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ha ha ha, Jamie. Soooo funny. Hey, what's Logie playing on your phone, Litos?" Kendall's attention was locked on Logan who was comfortably perched on Carlos with the Latino's phone in hand.

"Temple Run." Carlos replied and rested his hands on Logan's waist. "Though he should be playing with me..."

Kendall shrieked with laughter while James snickered.

"Um, excuse me, baby?" Logan finally spoke though his eyes were plastered to the phone's screen.

"Um, what?" Carlos mimicked gently squeezing Logan's hips.

The raven haired boy grinded down on the Latino and purred out, "I play with you all the time."

"Sexy." Kendall commented with a grin.

"Very." Carlos' voice came out in a husky growl and James laughed.

"Have you two been laying there the whole time we were gone?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But if it helps, Logie made me watch a documentary. It was kind of depressing though." Carlos frowned cutely but that frown was turned upside down as Logan's lips brushed his.

"Aww." Kendall cooed.

"Here," Logan quickly paused his game and pulled Carlos up, wrapping his arms around his neck. "We can watch a happier when now with James and Kendall."

"Yes!" Kendall cheered before snatching up the wii remote. He quickly set it up to Netflix and then went to the documentaries selection. "What do we want to watch and learn today, boys?" he asked, voice velvet and smooth.

James pulled him into his lap and gently bit down on his shoulder, earning a squeal. "Ain't feeling picky right now." the pretty brunette mumbled.

"Justin Bieber?" the blonde tried and James bit down on his shoulder harder than before.

"You did that on purpose, brat." James grumbled while Carlos and Logan shrieked 'NO!'.

Kendall rubbed his sore shoulder with a cheeky grin and continued on with the search.

They finally decided on Alexandria. Carlos made popcorn so the four boys were happily munching on the treat while sitting together on the couch. Well, Kendall and Logan were in James and Carlos's laps but whatever.

Same thing.


	3. One Shot 3

**A/N **I really like this one and I hope the rest of you do too! :)

* * *

The room was dark and silent except for the light snoring coming from the middle of the room where a bed was. The bed was occupied by four bodies smooshed together with blankets thrown over them.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were all napping on James' king size bed after a long day at Rocque Studio. All of the boys were conked out (James in basketball shorts and no shirt, Kendall in his ducky pajamas which consisted of booty shorts and a silky buttoned up shirt, Carlos in sweat pants and a black wife beater, and Logan in one of Carlos' old shirts that slid off his right shoulder it was so big.)

They looked very comfortable and relaxed but that came to an end for Kendall when he woke up having to go pee. The petite blonde was sandwiched between James and Carlos, both bigger males glued to him tightly.

Kendall tried pushing on James' chest first but to no avail. So he (with great difficulty) turned around to face Carlos and push on him. The Latino was worse than James which made Kendall pout.

The blonde tried to wiggle down between the other boys but Carlos' leg decided to move across him and rested on James' waist. Kendall grumbled curses under his breath and trekked back up.

"Carlos!" he whispered after giving up on his wiggling upwards mission. James had yanked him back flushed against his chest, undoubtedly making him stuck.

Wrestling one hand free from his pinned body, Kendall used it to poke the sleeping Latino's face. "Carli Carlos Carlos Carlitos CARLOS!" he hissed loudly with every poke and slap he gave Carlos.

Who remained asleep. Ugh. This would be harder than he expected. Kendall tried to peer over Carlos' shoulder to find Logan but the little bunny was well hidden behind Carlos' body. Kendall could only see the pale arms that were wrapped tightly around Carlos' middle.

"You all suck." the blonde decided before turning back around to face James. Kendall stared at the older male with large eyes. God, could there be anyone more gorgeous? Kendall took in how James' long, thick lashes brushed his high cheek-bones. He took in James' natural rosey colored face and sharp nose.

Kendall blushed when his focused went to James' thin but juicy lips. Pink and soft looking...

Kendall trailed his eyes down to James' bare chest and felt his cheeks heat up. The gorgeous brunette sported a delicious eight pack with firm pectorals that were smooth to touch.

Further down James' creamy tan body, Kendall found himself eyeing James' prominent V.

"Oh..." the soft moan slipped out of the blonde's mouth before he could stop it and blushed again. "Bad Kendall, bad. Pee is what you need to do, not gawk at Jamie." he scolded himself cutely before poking James' neck.

"Pst. James. Jamie! Jambo. Jaaay-jaaay!" Kendall's poking got harder when James didn't move. "Jamie, wake up!" he yelled/whispered, earning a groan from the male.

"Ughn..."

"Don't 'ughn' me, let me go so I can pee!" the blonde hissed while trying to wiggle out of James' arms locked around him tightly.

He recieved no response and sighed. Welp, time for his last resort.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a giggle when he freed his arms (not really an easy task) and slinked them around James' neck before leaning foward until his button nose bumped the brunette's neck. He gave the flesh an eskimo kiss before laying a real one on it.

With closed eyes, Kendall kissed all the way up James' neck and began to cover the boy's face with his soft pecks. "James." he sang and moved his lips over James' nose.

"Mmm, what?" the brunette grunted.

"Let me go so I can pee." Kendall repeated, kissing his way down James' face until he was dangerously close to the older boy's lips.

"You're s' warm though..." James made his point by squeezing Kendall closer to him and Kendall squeaked.

"Yeah, well I'll be wet in just about an inch of a second if I don't get in the bathroom right now!"

"I'd let him go man." Carlos groaned out sleepily from behind the two boys.

"Oh, now he's awake." Kendall muttered sarcastically.

James took in Carlos' warning and eased up his hold on his friend. Rubbing his hazel eyes, he mumbled, "Hurry back."

Biting back a snarky reply (because really, Kendall could have already been back asleep by now), the blonde shot off the bed and zoomed his way to the bathroom. When he came back, James and Carlos were sound asleep.

Standing up now, Kendall could see Logan's smaller body clearly with his face pressed into Carlos' back. His raven locks were strewn in an untidy but cute and nerdy Logan fashion. Kendall smiled before hurrying over to the bed and slipping himself between James and Carlos again.

After rearranging himself, the blonde was settled with James' arms wrapped around him while his face was tucked away safely into the brunette's neck.

It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep, either.


	4. One Shot 4

**A/N **Fast update! Don't get used to it though. :P Thank you all to who has reviewed, it means a lot to me! This is kind of a part 2 to the previous chapter so hope you like it. And after this, chapter one will finally be up. Yay! Enjoy! :D

* * *

It was a couple hours later when the boys woke up. Carlos was the first one. The Latino began to stretch once his caramel eyes opened but found that he couldn't due to a pair of arms wrapped around his middle.

"Hmm?" he mumbled and peered behind him only to see a dark head. Looking amused, Carlos gently turned around and chuckled at the sight. Logan was in one of his old t-shirts that he grew out of but was huge on his friend. A sliver of soft skin was shown to Carlos and he smirked.

Logan's face was buried in his bare chest, just below his hard pecs. The bunny's hair was a mess but Carlos thought it was the cutest ever. The Latino gently rested a hand on Logan's slender hip and gave it a squeeze.

The raven haired let out a muffled squeak before rubbing his face against Carlos' carameled chest.

"Lo-Bear, you awake?" Carlos asked quietly, moving his hand under Logan's shirt and feeling up the creamy skin.

"Mmm." Logan mumbled and moved his face up towards Carlos. Said boy watched Logan open his chocolate eyes one at a time. It was quite adorable and Carlos couldn't help himself when he leaned down and pecked Logan's nose.

"Wha?" the smart boy moaned and tilted his face away from the other boy. "No, stop that." he mumbled, face tinted pink. Logan rubbed his eyes and blinked slowly up at Carlos.

"I can't if you keep doing that." the Latino replied while wrapping his arms fully around Logan's slim body and pulling him flushed into him. Logan squeaked when Carlos began to explore his face with his mouth, laughing as he went.

Logan didn't find anything about his situation hilarious and wished Carlos would stop immediately. But the Latino didn't and Logan wasn't awake enough to fight him so he just shuffled closer to the older boy, closed his eyes and let the Latino do as he pleased.

James woke next though it was a little later, moaning and arching his back, his bones popping as he did so. He scratched his nose before opening his eyes to see Carlos sprawled over Logan's smaller body. His friends were talking quietly while occasionally glancing at him.

"Oh, he's finally awake." Logan commented when he saw James looking at him.

Carlos glanced over and grinned. "Hey. You know we slept for almost 4 hours? That's what Lo-Bear was just telling me."

James quirked a brow and smirked. "Lo-Bear?" he repeated making Logan blush.

"Shut up." the smart boy huffed.

James chuckled before realizing that somebody was in his arms. And that somebody was Kendall, looking adorable with his blonde hair in his eyes and thumb pressed against his parted bottom lip.

James pulled the blonde closer to him with a smile. Logan watched them closely.

"Something bothering you, dude?" Carlos asked, poking Logan's nose to get his attention.

"Um, no. It's just... I'm... perplexed." Logan decided and stared up at a confused looking Carlos.

"And that means?" the Latino asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Confused."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because of all of us together." when Logan saw the confusion in his friend's eyes, he sighed. "Guys don't do the things we do unless they're gay and none of us are gay. At least I'm not."

"No, I'm not either." James said and Carlos nodded his agreement.

"Nope."

Logan nodded his head. "And I don't think Kendall is so what's up with us napping together and being so touchy all the time?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked and Logan pointed to James and the sleeping Kendall. James was pressed Kendall's face into his neck gently and was stroking the blonde's hair with his chin resting on top of the youngest boy's head.

"That is what I mean. That's what you'd do with a girl-"

"No." James interupted, voice firm. He earned puzzled stares from his friends. "I mean, yes but no, because I see what you're going with, Logan. No, I'm not gay, no, I'm pretty sure straight guys don't do this but we have... a history, let's put it. A really long history together and even though you all are like my brothers, I'm completely comfortable with going over the top with you. Like this." the brunette gestured to him holding Kendall.

"It doesn't feel weird to me. I've known all of you for my whole life and I'm very much open with the three of you. Does that make sense?"

Carlos nodded. "It does. You guys are like my brothers but I can fool around with you and not feel weird. Not like I'd fool around with my actual brothers, but you get what I mean."

James chuckled. "I do. And I've known Kendall the longest so being this close to him doesn't faze me. I could kiss him and be fine. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still straight."

"That is so freaking weird but I get what you both are saying." Logan finally spoke up. "Like, I really do. I think the four of us will only understand this though."

James shrugged and nuzzled his nose to Kendall's soft locks. "That's fine with me, I mean I think it should just be us four that actually get it."

"Yeah!" Carlos chirped and happily began to cuddle with a spluttering Logan. All the noises stirred Kendall awake and he slowly blinked open one eye that focused on a smiling James.

"Hey." the brunette whispered and Kendall smiled tiredly.

"Hi." he said back quietly before resting his forehead against James' bare chest. James hugged the blonde while listening to Carlos and Logan be goofy.

A few minutes later the Latino deemed himself starving and dragged Logan off to the kitchen with him so they could make food. When Logan slid out of bed and stumbled, Carlos caught him before busting out laughing.

"Going commando, ay Lo-Bear?" he snickered and Logan blushed. James snorted and Kendall giggled.

"Sh-shut up, this shirt covers me up okay!"

"Uh huh..." Carlos chuckled as he fiddled with Logan's shirt, slowly peeling it upwards so he could have a better view. Logan shrieked and slapped Carlos' hands away.

"NO!" the smart boy dashed out the door with Carlos on his heels cackling away.

James and Kendall left the bedroom too to go make the food they knew their friends weren't going to be making any longer.


	5. Chapter 1

**A/N **Well, I'm just on a roll here. Lol. Here's the first chapter! :D Hope you guys and **Siblings-Curse **enjoy. :)

* * *

"Mommy, I don't want to go inside. It's scary." James Diamond whispered as he clutched to his mother's work pants tightly with his small fists. The small brunette was damned if he let go of his mom anytime soon. Brooke Diamond sighed and bent down to her son's level.

"Sweetie, it's just like we talked about last night. There will be tons of kids to play with and bunches of toys to explore and books to read and work to learn. It'll be fun and I'll be back before you'll know it to pick you up."

James pouted. "No, I want to stay with you."

Brooke tussled her baby's hair gently. "By the time I pick you up Jamie, I guarantee I'll be the last person you want to see. Now, let's go see the inside of your new school!" the woman stood up back to her full height and smiled down at James.

"Nooo." he whined, gorgeous hazel eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "No, I don't want to-" the rest of the boy's sentence was cut off by a loud cry coming from inside the room James and his mother were standing outside of.

James peeked inside and sought out the source of noise. His eyes landed on a tiny blonde who was sitting on his butt and a bigger boy standing above him laughing meanly.

"Ozzy! We do not use our hands to push, shove, hit or-" Brooke saw one of the teachers walk over to the scene scolding which got caught off when the blonde shot up to his feet angrily and threw himself at the much larger boy.

James was both in shock and awe. The little guy had some spunk doing that.

"Kendall!" the teacher shrieked and tried to pull off the blonde who had his teeth latched Ozzy's arm. "We do not bite!"

James found himself liking Kendall already. He let go of his mom and slowly walked into the room to get a better view. The teacher finally had Kendall off but Ozzy wanted revenge so he zipped up his leg and kicked the much smaller boy in the stomach.

James gasped when he witnessed Kendall's body flying backwards before landing on the carpet ground.

Brooke swallowed. Maybe waiting another year for preschool would have been best for her Jamie. Sure he'd be the oldest at 7 but that was okay, right?

The mother moved her hand to rest on her son's shoulder and was ready to voice her thoughts to him but he was not beside her anymore. No, her son, her Jamie was on that beast of a child punching him.

"Oh!" Brooke gasped and hurried over to her boy. "James, stop that this instant! I did not raise a violent child!"

James didn't hear his mom. He was too busy giving it to the big bully who hurt the blonde so much. James didn't know why he was doing this, he just knew that when the blonde boy got hurt, he got mad.

The brunette was doing a good job keeping Ozzy pinned down beneath him and giving the other boy nice swings. He wasn't done though when he got yanked off Ozzy and was being pinned to his mother's middle.

"James David Diamond, if you don't stop this at once so help me, I'll-" Brooke let her threat hang in the air and gave her son a squeeze.

"He was hurting the other boy!" James protested while squirming in his mother's arms.

"Yes, he was. That wasn't nice, was it?" Brooke asked and James shook his head.

"No!"

"So then why'd you do it?"

James opened his mouth before shutting it when he didn't have an answer. He looked down and mumbled an apology.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to him." Brooke pointed to Ozzy who was standing there glaring daggers at James. _Though he doesn't deserve one. _she thought in her head.

James glared right back at Ozzy before looking around the room to find the blonde. Once he did he went over to him and took his hand before leading him over to the other boy.

"Not until he says sorry to him." James said and pushed the blonde in front of him.

Ozzy glared at Kendall. "He bit me."

"You asked for it!" James hissed. "Say. Sorry."

Ozzy growled. "Fine. Sorry you little baby." he sneered at Kendall who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sorry." James muttered before taking Kendall away to the toys area. Brooke watched him go while the teacher scolded Ozzy some more. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Are you?" he asked, voice soft.

James grinned. "I've barely got a scratch on me." the blonde smiled.

"I'm Kendall." he introduced himself.

"I'm James. Wanna be friends? I'm kind of scared." James admitted and Kendall raised a bushy brow.

"Why?"

James shrugged. "Just am."

"You don't show it." Kendall said and picked out an action figure out the toy box.

"Well, what about you? Are you scared?" James asked, staring at smaller boy who was mindlessly playing with his toy.

"I was... but you came." he whispered after several minutes of silence.

And for some reason, that brought a really bright smile out of James.

After meeting with her boy's teachers and seeing that James was doing fine after his episode, Brooke left to go to work.


	6. One Shot 5

**A/N **Hi people! You get another one shot for all the nice reviews. :) They mean a lot. Also I apologize if this one is horrible. I'm surrounding by feels at the moment, mostly Kendall because there's a picture of him with his pants down and his ass touching another guy's ass whom I'm wishing is James, lol. Though I don't think it's actually Kendall 'cause you can't see the dude's face. And there's Logan... who gave him the damn right to sing lead in that sexy song of theirs, She Drives?! And then there's the fact that it's freaking 2013 already. The fuck told you to come so quick without my consoltance 2013?! UGH.

Okay, I'm done now. Going to go curl in a ball and die slowly and painfully. I don't own She Drives or Big Time Rush or Touch My Body by Mariah Carey. :3

* * *

"Wow, what a big crowd we had here tonight!" Carlos couldn't even finish his sentence without it being drowned by the loud and piercing screams of 80,000 Rushers.

Big Time Rush were doing a show in Kansas City and were almost finished having already been on the stage for two hours.

Logan moved to stand beside Carlos and raised his microphone to his pink lips. "And an amazing one at that." he said, voice slightly raspy from singing and yelling so much. A huge smile graced his lips though. He had a blast tonight.

More cheers erupted from the audience. "I think this has been one of the best shows we've ever had and we can only thank our Rushers!" Carlos beamed, not even minding that maybe his left ear drum just bursted from the roaring fans.

Logan pressed himself to Carlos' side until their hips locked together. "I think you're right, Los. Don't you agree, Kendall?"

Both singers turned to the side they thought their blonde friend was standing but was met with no sight of him. They turned to their other side and saw that Kendall nor James were there.

Or on stage.

Of course they knew where their friends were but the fans didn't. It was just an act they do for every show. Except for every show, it's different.

"Uuuh, Lo-Bear?" Carlos asked, voice laced with fake confusion. "Where'd our crazy boys go?"

"I'm not sure but they need to get their butts back up here so we can perform our last song and not keep our Rushers waiting."

"WE CAN WAIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL NIGHT, LOGAN!" lots of people yelled making Carlos and Logan chuckle.

"That would be fun, yeah?" the raven haired boy giggled before being cut off by James' voice belting out, "BROOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NCE."

Cheers and whoops sounded in the large arena and only intensified when James entered the stage in his red and black outfit with the black snapback on his head. He smirked at the crowd while walking over to where Carlos and Logan stood.

"Bromance?" Logan asked the Latino with raised eye brows.

"Brooooo-oooo-ooo-mance." James repeated singing and Carlos gave him a weird look.

Then Kendall came out from the other side wearing the same costume as James, Carlos and Logan rapping. "It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre, if I loved you more I might be gay."

Carlos laughed as screams and cheers came from the crowd. The Latino wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and watched the blonde who was still singing walk across the stage where James stood and stop in front of him.

"And when I'm feeling down you know just what to say." James grinned and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, making him smile. "You my homie."

"Homie!" James sang.

"Yeah you know me."

"Know me!"

"And if you ever need a wingman I'd let any girl blow me... **off**." Kendall smirked and James laughed softly.

" 'Cause you're more important than the rest, I confess, I'm a mess if I'm not hanging with my BFF."

Logan giggled at his friends and turned his body more into Carlos'. Most of the front row in the crowd were dying at all of this bromance.

Kendall took James' hand and led him up the stage. "You know it's true, you my male boo."

"Male boo!" James sang and pulled the blonde towards him until their bodies were flushed together.

"Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too!" Kendall turned his body towards the crowd even though he was still pressed against James and held out the microphone.

The crowd, along with James, belted out the chorus. "Broooooomaaaance! Nothing really gay about it." James wrapped one arm fully around Kendall's slim waist before trailing his hand down to the blonde's pert ass and gave him squeeze that lifted his petite body slightly off the ground.

At this, several girls and a couple of gay boys from the front row collapsed on the spot. "W-what is a-air?" one of them gasped.

"Not there's anything wrong being gay." James smirked and Kendall giggled. "Broo-ooh-ooo-mance! Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it." the brunette gently grasped Kendall's soft right cheek and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and their noses were bumping and their lips were brushing.

"I love you in the most heterosexual way." James finished before closing in and connecting his and Kendall's lips together. The big screen had them focused on it so everyone could see the pretty boy's tongue swipe out quickly and disappearing into Kendall's mouth for a short few seconds before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

Logan was doubled over laughing with Carlos leaning on his back laughing too. The crowd were the loudest they've ever been; cries, cheers, screaming, _screeching _was all that was heard for the next five minutes.

After they settled down, Kendall spoke in his mic. "Glad you guys liked that." he grinned and a fresh new batch of screaming was brought on. James finally let the blonde go but Kendall didn't move away.

"What was 'that' anyways?" Logan asked and Carlos elbowed him to get his attention.

"It's probably why they were so late to get out here for the last song. Were you guys rehearsing all that backstage or what?"

James answered in his mic. "We had the song down packed. It was the kissing we needed to work on." the brunette smiled slyly and winked at the crowd who had another attack of the squeals and screeches.

"Besides," Kendall started. "I thought that _was _our last song?" and suddenly the whole arena was booing.

"Um, no." Logan said and jutted out his hip before turning to the crowd. "It wasn't our last song guys, I promise!"

The cheering came back. The bunny smiled and smiled brighter when he was pulled into Carlos' warm side.

"Wasn't our last song Big Time Rush?" the Latino asked, earning some cheers of approval.

"No, we changed it up, remember?" James joined in while fixing his hair while his hat was clenched in between his white teeth.

"To which song?" Logan asked.

Kendall started singing Touch My Body by Mariah Carey. When he started dancing and gyrating his hips, whistles were thrown in over the loud screaming.

"No, that wasn't it!" Logan yelled while James and Carlos chuckled.

"No?" the blonde pouted.

"Though you have some sexy hips, blondie." James commented. Carlos chuckled as the crowd went crazy for the millionth time.

"James, stop. You're going to kill all our Rushers." the Latino joked before yelling at the actual band. "Yo D-Belt! Do you remember the tune of that new song of ours?"

"I don't know, let me try!" Dustin called back before playing with his guitar until he found the right tune. The guys walked over to the edge of the stage in a line in the oder of Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall.

Once the band started up with the music, the guys let them play it for a few minutes before Logan raised the mic and began singing in a soft, husky voice.

"She see me in the rear view mirror, put it in gear. I love it when she puts the pedal to the floor."

...And here comes the loud piercing shrieks of the Rushers as they recognized the song to be She Drives.


	7. Chapter 2

**A/N **Sorry this took a bit. Thanks for all the reviews! Let me just point out that I SUCK at writing little BTR. Their grammar/talking whatever isn't like a child. I make them sound as if they're teens and I'm really working on fixing that, lol. There are some words in here I worded wrong on purpose so it sounds like an actual child speaking. Any who, I hope you guys and **Siblings-Curse **like it. :)

* * *

"Ugh, it's so hot out here!" James whined as he and Kendall walked around the playground area the preschool owned. It's been a couple months since they've been going to their new school and James and Kendall have been locked at the hip ever since.

At the moment, it was recess time which James loved but when he stepped outside into the hot L.A sun, he lost interest.

"It's not that bad, Jamie." the little blonde replied before running over to the monkey bars. He climbed on the stairs next to them before standing on his tippy toes to reach the first bar.

"You too short, Kenny!" James giggled and earned a cute glare from his friend.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!" and as if to prove his point, Kendall jumped up with his arms stretched high above him and latched on the first bar with his little fists. "See!" he smirked at James.

"You had to jump though." the brunette pointed out, looking just as smug. Kendall pouted.

"Least I made it." he grumbled and began to make his way across the bars. James laughed before running to where something caught his eye. Kendall watched him run all the way to the merry-go-round.

Emerald eyes widened. That looked so cool! Kendall bit his tongue and tried to go faster across the monkey bars but his little arms were getting tired and his hands were hurting.

He looked down to see if he could jump but it was much too far away. He looked to see how far he had to go across the bars. Maybe 6 or 7 left. He could do it, at least he was very determined to do it.

Sticking out his tongue, the blonde moved his left hand to the next bar, the right one following behind. Wow, that hurt. His hands were really starting to hurt. He made it to the next bar and then the next one after that.

Then he was done. "James!" James could catch him surely. Because he was not going to be able to make it across the whole monkey bars.

"James!" he tried again and looked over to where his friend was. James was still by the merry-go-round but there was another boy with him. They seemed to be having a very serious argument about something. "Jam-ahh!" the blonde was cut off by his own surprised gasp when he felt someone tug harshly on his legs.

Looking down, Kendall saw a smirking Ozzy. "What's the lil ol' cry baby yelling for? His mama?" Ozzy mocked and tugged on Kendall's legs again even harder.

The blonde squeaked in terror and held on tightly to the bars. Though his hands were hurting, he was not going to let go. Ozzy had other plans though. The bully yanked on Kendall's legs and the blonde almost lost his grip.

"Stop it you meanie!" he yelled.

" 'Stop it you meanie!' " Ozzy mocked again.

"James, help me!" Kendall cried but James was still focused on that other boy... who was he anyways? Kendall couldn't think about that now, he was in a situation here.

"Aww, the lil baby cwying for his bwest fwiend?" Ozzy teased meanly. "James doesn't like you, that's why he's over there talking to the new boy."

Kendall gasped. "James likes me! I'm his friend!"

Ozzy tugged on the smaller boy's legs again and growled, "I don't think so. He told me he hates you!"

"Liar!" Kendall exclaimed even though his huge eyes were becoming watery. Ozzy saw this and smirked.

"I'm not lying, Kendork. You can see for yourself. He's having a fun time with that boy instead of you. He left you 'cause he don't like you no more." Ozzy said and Kendall looked over to see that James was pushing the merry-go-round with the new boy on it.

The blonde's lower lip trembled. But he refused to cry. Nope, he was going to go over there and yell or maybe hit James and then go to time out and then his mom will pick him up and they'd get home and he'd run into his room and throw himself on the bed and only cry then.

With a sudden fierce and determined look on his adorable face, Kendall took a deep breath and let go of the bars. He promptly fell on top of Ozzy just like he knew he would. The bully belly flopped the playground's hard floor while softening Kendall's fall.

The blonde jumped off the bigger boy and was sprinting across the playground towards James who was still pushing the new boy around on the merry-go-round.

"James!" Kendall screamed and James only had a second to turn around before he was tackled to the ground. "I thought we were best friends!" Kendall yelled in his face.

"We are!" James yelled back, very confused. What was wrong with Kendall? He was fine when he left him just a few minutes ago.

"Not anymore you meanie!" Kendall yelled before crying out when he was thrown off James and being slammed onto the playground floor.

"You little-" Ozzy started to growl in his face, spit landing on Kendall's right cheek.

"HEY!" James yelled and shoved Ozzy off his friend. Kendall laid there trying to get his breath back. Ozzy got up and glared at James before turning it to Kendall's tiny form.

Trying to move around James to get to Kendall, Ozzy got knocked back down by the angry brunette. "What do you think you're doing?!" James yelled, stomping over to where Ozzy was on the ground.

Kendall sat up slowly before moving to his feet. He stared at James in shock. Why was he protecting him still?

"If you push him ever again like that, I'll kill you!" James screamed.

A gasp was heard. "James Diamond! We do NOT threaten fellow classmates!" one of the teachers, Ms. Rose, exclaimed. The young woman thought something was up when she notice four of her students missing. She went to go investigate and found them all on the other side of the playground, slightly towards the side of the school.

James pointed at Ozzy with a glare. "He keeps hurting Kendall!"

"Do not!" Ozzy yelled and Kendall came to stand beside James.

"Do too! Teacher, he was trying to make me fall off the monkey bars!"

"Teacher, he _fell _on me on purpose!" Ozzy shouted and Kendall went red in the face.

"I COULDN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER. IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU WERE UNDER ME TRYING TO MAKE ME FALL!" the little blonde shouted back. Ozzy stepped forward but James quickly moved in front of Kendall.

Ms. Rose sighed. "Children-" she began but a wail cut her off.

"TEAAAAAAACHUUUHHH!" they all turned to see the new boy bumbling towards them. Kendall glared at him. He took James away from him.

"Yes, what is it Jett?" Ms. Rose rubbed her temple. Jett pointed at James accusingly.

"He put me on that thing and spun me around really fast!"

James glared at him. "He called me ugly!"

Kendall gasped. "You aren't ugly, Jamie. He's not ugly, you're ugly!" the blonde glared at Jett. The other brunette gasped.

"I am not! I'm the pwettiest one here, monster brow!"

This time Kendall gasped. "Don't call my eyebrows monsters!"

"They are!" Jett insisted.

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"BOYS." Ms. Rose intervined. "We are going to solve this one at a time, okay?" her students nodded grudgingly. "Good. James. You start first."

"Kendall and me were by the monkey bars but then I saw that so I came over to play with it. Then he comes," James pointed at Jett, "And tells me that he's prettier than me!"

"Uh huh." Ms. Rose said.

"Obviously he's not!"

"WHAT?" Jett gasped and looked ready to yell at the other brunette but Ms. Rose shushed him.

"Anyways, we were arguing and finally he just crossed the line, teacher! He told me that he was the prettiest boy ALIVE and clearly, he's not! So I picked him up and put him on the spinning thing and spun him!"

"TEACHER-" Jett started but Ms. Rose turned to Ozzy.

"Tell me what happened with you and Kendall." she said and Ozzy nodded, having a fake solemn expression on his face.

"I wanted to go on the monkey bars but Kendall wasn't sharing-"

"He's lying!" Kendall protested but the teacher hushed him.

"He looked like he was about to fall so I stood beside him and put my arms around his legs to steady him but he kicked me!"

Kendall's eyes were filling up with angry tears. James took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's lying, Jamie." the blonde whispered to his friend. James nodded.

James knew.

"And then he fell on me and told me to 'take the stupid monkey bars' and called me stupid before running over here to shove James!"

"Is that all?" Ms. Rose asked. Ozzy nodded. The teacher sighed and turned to Kendall.

"What's your story?"

"I-I was playing on the monkey bars but my arms were hurting and I was slipping." Kendall sniffed. "I tried calling to James but saw him over here with him!" the small blonde pointed to Jett. "Then Ozzy came over and started pulling on my legs and tried to make me fall. I let go because I couldent hold on much longer. It's Ozzy's fault for standing right under me."

"He also told me that James didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"WHAT?" James nearly exploded and Ms. Rose hushed him.

"That James was going to be the new boy's friend and not mine. That's why I came over here and pushed him... I'm sorry Jamie." Kendall murmured, looking down at the ground. James hugged his small friend tight.

"It's okay."

"So you guys are okay now?" Ms. Rose asked and both boys nodded. "Good. Then these two deserve an apology as well. Ozzy, Jett. You need to say sorry, too."

James and Kendall hurried with their apologies so they could go play. Ozzy and Jett were difficult about it which was making James, Kendall and the teacher frustrated.

Finally Ms. Rose sent James and Kendall off to play, promising by at the end of the day, Ozzy and Jett would apologize to them.

Neither boys cared. They just wanted to play with each other like they were supposed to from the moment they stepped out onto the playground.

So they did.

When it was nap time and James and Kendall's cots were right next to each other, the blonde asked the question he was itching to ask his friend.

"Jamie?" his soft voice reached the almost asleep brunette's ears.

"Hmm?"

"After I pushed you and then Ozzy came and pushed me, why you help me? I was mad at you."

James opened one hazel eye and stared at his friend. "Because you're my best friend, Kenny. You're like my little brother to me and I have to protect you no matter what."

Kendall stared with wide eyes at the other boy.

"Really?" he whispered and James smiled at him before pulling him onto his cot and tucking him close to his body.

"Of course, silly. Now go to sleep. I need my beauty sleep. And I am waaay more prettier than stupid Jett."

Kendall giggled softly. "You are." yawning cutely, the blonde melted into his frie-_brother's _body and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. One Shot 6

**A/N **Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They're very much appreciated. :) Another one shot for you all. It's Jagan (GASP), lol. I don't like this pair but they really aren't that bad. I don't normally write Jagan so this may be bad. :3 Oh well, hope this is what you wanted, **Siblings- Curse**! Enjoy. :)

p.s Thank you **winterschild11 **for your help! :)

* * *

"Hey, Carlos?" Logan asked his Latino friend who was lounging on the orange sofa upside down.

"Yeah?"

Logan set the book he was reading down beside him and looked at his older friend. "Do you remember what happened to the sweater you borrowed?"

Carlos scrunched up his face, indicating that he was thinking. After a few seconds his face brightened and chirped, "Kendall was cold so I gave it to him. It should be in his and James' room!"

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up while muttering, "Of course."

"Why do you even want your sweater anyways? It's like 80 degrees out!" Carlos moved until he was in a sitting position and stared at his younger friend.

"Because this apartment's air condition is at 58 which is completely unnecessary for 80 degree weather. You know how cold I get." the smart boy huffed as he walked his way to his friend's room.

"Wimp!" Carlos called after him.

"Oh yeah, _real _mature!" Logan yelled back as he opened James and Kendall's door and walked in. Logan squeaked out when he saw James walking around only in his fluffy white towel that hung loose around his hips.

The brunette looked at the raven haired boy with raised his eye brows. "Was that a sneeze?" he asked before continuing walking around. He seemed to be looking for something.

"No! And where are your clothes?" Logan yelled and James, in the middle of bending over, paused to stare at his friend.

"Um, I'm looking for them? And what are you doing here?" the gorgeous brunette asked, going back to his task. He moved clothes, books, skinny jeans and whatever else that was piled on the floor around so he could find his favorite shirt.

The blushing bunny tried not to stare at his friend's muscled back or toned, broad shoulders that were glistening from the shower he had and stuttered out, "I let Carlos borrow one of my sweaters but then he let Kendall have it so now it's in here."

James scoffed. "Good luck trying to find it, dude. Kendall is a complete slob. A cute one but still a slob..."

Logan swallowed and wondered why the heck he was acting like this around his friend. He didn't wonder for too long though because James miraculously picked up his sweater and was about to toss it when he saw that it wasn't his shirt.

"Wait, don't! That's my sweater- AHH!" Logan had leaped forward but then tripped over one of the many objects on the floor and toppled into James, making them both fall over.

"Oww... damn, Logie. For someone so small, you aren't light." James groaned sprawled out flat on his back. Logan let out a small moan before clamping his mouth shut when he almost turned the moan into a pleasured fill one when he felt James' hard body beneath his.

"S-sorry." he mumbled and sat up. Then he squeaked when he realized he was straddling the bruntte and scrambled off. He lost his footage though and fell sideways, James' amused eyes on him all the while.

"You in a rush or something?" the boy mused and slowly got to his feet. He stared down at a blushing Logan and laughed before reaching out his hand. Logan adverted his eyes and took the younger boy's offered hand and let himself be pulled up.

"No, it's just you're practically naked and I fell on you and ugh, never mind." Logan said and took the sweater from James' hand.

"Well, technically I'm not naked-" James stopped as his towel slid off. Both boys froze and fell silent.

Suddenly giggling was heard and the boys (one bright cherry red) turned to the open doorway. Kendall was there giggling while pressed into a smirking Carlos' side.

"Now you are." the Latino cackled and James huffed before gathering the towel and wrapping it back around his waist tightly.

"Fuck off you two." he mumbled and turned to a bright red Logan. "Dude, I am so sorry about that. Um, you okay?"

"He looks like he's just seen a ghost." Kendall commented.

"Was the ghost thick, Logie?" Carlos teased and Kendall doubled over with laughter.

James growled. "Oh my god, seriously?"

"I-I w-wasn't looking, swear!" Logan squeaked before turning to run out the room. Except he tripped and fell. Again.

"Logan- shit, are you okay?" James asked and made his way over to the fallen raven haired boy. But then he tripped himself and fell on the smaller male.

"They just can't get enough of each other, can they?" Kendall smirked.

"Damn, are you okay?" James asked, ignoring the blonde and helping Logan turn around from his belly flop position.

"Yeah, this room will be the death of me though." Logan wheezed and James laughed.

"Yeah, a certain person needs to clean his shit up."

"Heeeeey." Kendall whined.

"Here, hold on-" James put his hands on the ground to push himself up. After doing so, he pulled Logan up. Luckily, once they were standing, James' towel didn't drop.

But they did kiss. James had yanked Logan up so hard that the smart boy crashed into him and their lips did a little brushing. Both boys pulled with matching blushes on their faces.

Kendall was in tears and Carlos was snickering. Answering Kendall teasing question, the Latino cackled out, "Nope."


	9. Chapter 3

**A/N **This is just a filler I guess, lol. Oh and** icanloveyoumorethanthis**, thank you for pointed that out to me! I forgot to mention that I also don't own the Bromance song, he he. Oops. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

"How do you like preschool, James?" Brooke asked her son as the two of them ate at the long, expensive dinner table. Maids bustled by picking up dirty dishes and one of the chefs refilled their water glasses. It paid of being the owner of one of the biggest companies.

James took a bite of his grilled salmon with a pinch of lemon drizzled on it and beamed. "I love it, mama! I made a friend!"

Brooke smiled and had a hinch on who her son's playmate was. But she asked anyway. "Oh yeah? That's great baby. Who is he or she?"

"Ick, why would I play with a girl?" the brunette made a face before a bright smile spread over his features. "His name is Kendall! You remember him, right? The boy who got hurt on the first day?"

Brooke nodded and grimaced as she remembered the scene of the little blonde boy getting kicked backwards and soaring through the air like he weighed nothing. He actually looked like he weighed nothing, he was so tiny!

"Yes, I remember, honey-cakes. How is he?" the mother continued and neatly cut her own salmon into little pieces.

"He's great, I really like him a lot. Today I told him that he was like my brother." Brooke raised her perfectly arched brows.

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm." James nodded and took another bite of his fish. "I feel like he's my little brother already and that I need to protect him. Especially from that bully!"

Brooke's heart swelled for her boy. "That's very nice, James."

"That's what brothers do, right? Protect each other?"

"Of course that's right. So what else happened today? Did you guys go play outside? It was very nice out." Brooke poked at one of her cut up pieces of fish and raised it to her mouth.

"Yeah, we did! And you will not believe what happened!" James looked like he was about to explode as he got worked up from remembering recess.

Brooke knew what her son was about to talk (or yell) about because one of the teachers explained to her what happened. But the mother just let her boy let it out. Besides, she wanted to hear it from him.

"You remember the bully?" James asked and Brooke nodded. "Okay, so he totally ruined recess for me and Kendall!"

"Baby, you say the other person's name before yours." Brooke said and put another piece of fish in her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Instead of saying 'me and Kendall', the correct way is 'Kendall and I' or 'Kendall and me'."

"Oh. Well, anyways," James looked like he could care less. Brooke chuckled softly and leaned back in her seat while listening to her son tell her about his day.

"And theeeeen at nap time is when I told him I'd always protect him because he was like my little brother!" James finished with a smile. He pushed his plate away and announced that he was done.

Brooke just smiled, proud of her son for standing up for himself and his friends already at such a young age. But there were some things he needed to not do while protecting Kendall. Like using his hands and fists.

"Okay, before you go though, I need to tell you something." James looked at his mom who had a serious expression on her face. "I'm very happy that you are sticking up for you and Kendall, but you may NEVER be violent or use physical contact with another person. Unless it's a hug or a pat, you don't shove, push, kick or whatever, okay?"

James nodded.

"I'm very serious, James." Brooke made her voice firm and stared across the table at her son. He lowered his eyes and mumbled, "Okay, mama."

"Good. Before you go play, would you like to have a play date with Kendall over the weekend?"

"YES!" James whooped, making the maid who was taking his plate smile.

"Alright, I will talk to his mother tomorrow when I drop you off. Okay, hop along, kiddo." Brooke smiled and James jumped out of his chair.

"Thanks mom!"


	10. One Shot 7

**A/N **Sorry I haven't been around for this story. Totally lost my inspiration for it. ;A; Trying to get back in the groove of it though so hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon. Also, the way I was taught playing card games, specifically Go Fish, if you're accidently showing your cards, then you're "Bleeding" It's some weird term, I dunno, lol. Any who, enjoy!

* * *

"Got any fours?" Carlos asked James who shook his head. "Damn." the Latino sighed and drew himself another card. He groaned when it wasn't a match. Go Fish just wasn't his kind of game. It wasn't James' game either since he was being stripped off his cards by Logan.

He, Logan and James were all playing the stupid game in their apartment's living room circled around the coffee table while Kendall watched on the couch in amusement. Also, he was Logan's helper. In secret of course. Whenever Carlos went, Kendall pretended to "stretch his legs" but really, he walked around Logan to view his cards and then went back to his spot behind James who happened to have a few of the cards Logan had.

It was their little system that the other two boys were oblivious to.

Logan, whose turn was next, glanced at Kendall with a knowing smirk before clearing his throat and asking, "James-"

"You always ask James!" Carlos cut in with a whine. "Why don't you ever ask me something?" It was true, throughout the game James has been the one Logan was after. It's not the smart boy's fault that James happened to have a peeking, devious little blonde perched directly behind him. And it most definitely wasn't Logan's nor Kendall's fault that they never really liked going by the rules.

"Yeah, why don't you ask Carlos for once. Steal his cards and not mine." James grumbled.

Logan just smirked at him. "Carlos doesn't have the cards that I want. So James. Do you have any-"

Kendall fake coughed a couple times.

"-Twos?" Logan finished with an innocent smile.

"Ugh, how the fuck do you do that?" the brunette pouted and handed over his two.

"Lucky, I guess." the raven haired boy winked.

The boys played for five more rounds when James and Carlos got fed up.

"That's it, I quit!" James yelled as he stood up to his feet and glared at a smiling Logan.

"Me too!" Carlos pouted. "You've won every single freaking game! HOW?!"

The smart boy shrugged while Kendall giggled in his hands. "I don't know, I guess luck was on my side today 100 percent."

"No, you had to have cheated somehow!" James insisted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed and narrowed his eyes at Logan. "How'd you do it?"

"What? Come on guys, no one can cheat at Go Fish." Logan said and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they can." Carlos and James said together.

"Well, I didn't so ha."

"Well, I say you're lying so... James?" Carlos smirked and James smiled darkly while Logan slowly paled. He rose to his feet and backed away chuckling nervously.

"Uhm, guys?" he asked meekly while his two friends advanced on him. "D-did you guys just hear the telephone, ha ha, I think I did-" Logan didn't finish his sentence and tried to bolt but James tackled him and Carlos was on him in an instant tickling him. Logan immediately squealed and tried to wiggle away from his attackers.

"S-STOP, NO p-p-please-!" he cried while laughing.

"COme on, Logie! Tell us! How'd you cheat? We know you did!" James said while running his long fingers up and down the squirming bunnie's sides. Carlos had Logan's arms raised above his head so James could reach the smaller boy's underarms. Logan screeched with laughter and cracked.

"Okay okay okay! It was K-Kendall!" he laughed out. Kendall, who'd been laughing at Logan on the couch and not moved to help him, froze. As did James and Carlos. Logan wiggled away from them gasping for breath before staring at his blonde friend with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, Kendaaaaaaaall." James sang and the blonde scrambled off the couch and ran for his life. James and Carlos were up and after him in seconds, chasing the youngest boy around the apartment.

"Kendall, I am so sorry!" Logan yelled as Kendall zipped past him with James and Carlos on his heels.

"Traitor!" the blonde yelled back before eeping when James tackled him. "NOOOOOOO!" h wailed before squealing when James began giving him the same treatment Logan had got.

"You little-" Carlos growled while pouncing on the blonde and started tickling him as well.

"I-I'm s-sorry-y-y-y!" Kendall giggled and swapped weakly at the hands on his ticklish body.

"Sorry ain't gonna save you, blondie." James said as he attacked the back of Kendall's neck. The blonde shrieked and tried to pull away but then the inside of his thighs were being squeezed and his body thrashed wildly at that.

"Oh, found a new ticklish spot." Carlos smirked and Kendall tried to close his legs while laughing.

"D-don't you dare, 'Los!"

Of course Carlos didn't listen and Kendall had tears sliding down his face he was laughing too hard, so much.

"Oh my god you guys, you're going to kill him." Logan stated while walking over to try and peel off James. James hit the back of his knees and laughed when Logan buckled over Kendall's body. The brunette moved his fingers back to Logan's body who started laughing madly.

Maybe five minutes later James and Carlos finally let up. They stood up with smirks on their faces as they stared down at their dazed best friends.

"Next time this happens, we won't show any mercy." James said and Logan gaped at him with tear tracks on his pale face.

"You guys s-so did NOT give us mercy just now." he rasped out and Kendall nodded, voice to hoarse to speak.

"Sure we did." the Latino piped in with a grin. It turned smudge when he said, "Now you know that no mercy will be hell since you're both acting like you've died."

James laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "I'm hungry now. Wanna make sandwiches?"

Carlos nodded and slipped an arm around the younger boy's waist. "Don't have to ask me twice."

The two left leaving Kendall and Logan sprawled out on the floor trying to catch their breaths back.


	11. Chapter 4

**A/N **Here's chapter 3? 4? These one shots are throwing me off, lol. Okay, I'm a nice person and can't write fight scenes well at all, so yeah, this chapter may suck with the lack of my argumentative skills. Next chapter the boys will be in Kindergarten! And Carlos and Logan will finally make their appearance. Woo hoo for that. :3

* * *

"Kendall!" James yelled happily when he saw his friend outside of their preschool. James hurried out his mom's car and ran over to his blonde friend. Kendall beamed and let go of his mother's hand to meet James' hug halfway. He laughed when the brunette lifted him up slightly.

"James, put him down! Goodness, you act like you haven't seen him in forever when it was just yesterday." Brooke said as she caught up to her son. The woman glanced up at the red haired one who was laughing.

"Well, you know how kids are. An hour seems like a year to them. At least for Kendall here."

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah, same as this one. By the way, my name is Brooke Diamond. I'm James' mother." Brooke offered her hand to the other woman who took it with a smile.

"Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom. So, I'm guessing that this is the James my boy keeps talking nonstop about?"

Kendall glared at his mom with a blush on his face. "Mooooooom!"

Brooke laughed again. "Don't worry, kiddo, you're not alone in that boat." she turned to Jennifer and said, "James here is always chatting away about your son. They seemed to have hit it off on the right track."

"Yes, I agree. Kendall's actually been asking me to ask James' mother if they could have a playdate sometime."

"Funny, James has been asking about the same thing." both mothers laughed while their sons pouted at them.

"I think we could arrange something, if that's alright with you Ms. Diamond." Jennifer asked and Brooke waved her hand.

"Call me Brooke and of course something could be arranged! It's just James and I and although I'm running amuck trying to keep people in check at work, I could make some time off this week, if that works for you?"

"It should. We'll have to look more into it, see what the boys want to do, right sweet pea?" Jennifer said with a smile while turning to Kendall. Her blonde boy wasn't paying attention though. Neither was James. Both of their focus was on Ozzy and a giant man coming their way.

James' eyes went hard as soon as Ozzy saw them and glared nastily at Kendall.

"Dad, those are the fags I was telling you about. The tall one always pushes me around and the blonde whines like a baby." Ozzy said in a loud voice making Brooke and Jennifer stand upright and their eyes narrow.

"Which one keeps pushing you around?" a deep, gruff voice growled making James and Kendall tremble. Kendall moved a little behind James who was pushed behind his mother and Jennifer when Ozzy and his dad walked a little too close to them for comfort.

"Is there something you need, gentlemen?" Brooke started, her voice crisp and sharp as ice.

"Yeah, there is lady." Ozzy's dad started and glared at James. Kendall saw his brother practically shrink under the hard glare of the man and suddenly felt angry. No one scares James like that, James isn't allowed to be hurt or scared. Not after being the best big brother and best friend to Kendall.

The little blonde bravely stepped forward and nudged James behind him and glared defiantly up at Ozzy's dad. The man locked his beady black eyes on him and he lost all his confidence but stayed put in a stubbornly manner.

"Do you know who I am?" Brooke hissed and poked the guy's chest with a manucered finger. "I'm Brooke Diamond and I will make your life a living _hell _if you ever disrespect me and threaten or harm my son and his friend. Do you understand?"

"Your pansy of a son pushes mine around-"

Jennifer stepped up before Brooke could clog the guy and said, "_Your _son has physically assaulted mine on countless manners. James is just defending him and you're lucky he does or I would have taken this issue to court."

Ozzy's dad sneered. "Because my son was trying to beat the fagness out of yours?"

Jennifer stepped right up in the man's face and said quietly, "_My husband is not fond of the word fag and will personally beat the ever living shit out of you if he finds out that his son is being called that. I'd hate for you to have to wake up one morning to find that your penis is ripped away from your groin and crushed into a million unfixable pieces by a blender. My husband is not a man you want to cross and neither am I. I suggest you fix up your attitude __**now **__before you find yourself in deep shit._"

Jennifer moved back with a sweet smile on her face and started at Ozzy's dad who looked like he was in slight pain. "If I hear news about your son putting his hands on mine from the teachers one more time, rest assure, you will find yourself dealing with me in court. I've let this slip by several times but it's time for the foot to come down. Preschool is NOT an acceptable place for violence. I will NOT tolerate it."

"Neither will I." Brooke added, having newfound respect for Ms. Knight. "Both of these boys have apologized for their acts of DEFENSE on your son and they have yet to recieve one from him, as he's the cause of all of this nonsense."

Ozzy's dad opened his mouth but Brooke cut in. "You're a waste of my time, sir. I left my husband after finding out that men are idiots and I can survive plenty on my own with just my son and I. I'm not a woman to be messed with, so you keep your son away from mine and hers. Understand? Or you will be seeing the _both _of us in court." Brooke turned on her heel, Jennifer following her lead. Their boys trotted behind them with grins on their faces.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Brooke said and dedicately walked back down the steps outside of the school. "I don't ever want to hear you call my son a fag in front of me. The correct term is gay and if that's what he is, then that's what he is."

"I don't want my son going to a school with a fag!" the father yelled and Brooke, trying to control herself from launching at the bastard, smiled sweetly.

"Then you won't mind me helping with the arrangements of your beast of a son going somewhere else, no? Good." turning in a huff, the woman calmly walked away leaving a gawking man and a sulking son behind.

* * *

"I can't believe your mama got rid of Ozzy!" Kendall whispered to James as they lay together on James' bed in his room. Their mothers scheduled them a play date that turned into an over night at James' house that had the boys excited than ever.

After a busy day of playing in the Diamond's huge backyard and bribing the chef to give them sweets, the boys were in bed after a delicious meal and movie.

They weren't tired of course, especially when they found out that Ozzy would no longer be going to their preschool.

"I know, when my mama says she'll do something, she does it!" James boasted. He was very happy with his mother at the moment. She got the biggest bully out of their lives and has let Kendall, his best friend forever and ever, stay over. Brooke really was the best.

"She's so cool. I wonder where Ozzy is gonna go now." the blonde said as he snuggled closer to James.

James shrugged and held his blonde friend tight to him. "Dunno and don't care. He hurt you so why should I care where he goes?"

Kendall smiled and tucked his head under the older boy's chin. James felt arms bunching up the front of his pajama shirt and looked down to see a head full of blonde hair. "Thank you, Jamie." Kendall whispered.

James just looked confused. "For what?"

Kendall gave his small shoulders a shrug. "For being there for me. My daddy... he didn't like me much and told me evwry day that no one would want me to be their fw-f-friend." Kendall pressed more into James and inhaled the boy's calming scent.

James didn't know what to say; Kendall never once spoke to him about his dad, James thought he probably didn't have one or something. He sounded like a mean man so Kendall might as well not have one.

The blonde tilted his face up and smiled brightly at James. "My daddy is wrong. Know why?"

"Why?" the brunette asked quietly. Kendall nuzzled their noses together before saying, " 'Cause you're more den a best fw-friend to me. You're my older brother. You proved my daddy wrong." Kendall wrapped his arms tight around James and squeezed him with all his might, making the boy laugh. "Thank you, James." Kendall whispered with his forehead pressed to James' small chest.

James smiled and hugged the blonde close. "You're welcome buddy. And Kendall?"

"Hmm?" the boy hummed tiredly.

"Thank _you _for being my best friend and brother, too." James said. He felt Kendall smile against him and then minutes later, the blonde was asleep. James wasn't at all far behind.


	12. One Shot 8

**A/N **Gah, I'm sorry for the wait. The updates are going to be slower for a bit due to life, the bastard. I'm trying to get back in the groove of things so this might be awful but I tried. Next chapter will be just that, a chapter. I've started on it but can't promise it'll be up soon.

* * *

Kendall was perched on the famous orange couch in 2J with a cherry popsicle in one hand and a book in the other. He was so into Almost Perfect that he didn't hear the front door opening and footsteps running towards him. However it was hard NOT to notice when a body was thrown on his lap and arms were looping around his neck.

The blonde let out a startled shriek and dropped his book to the floor. He almost dropped his popsicle but tightened the grip he had on the stick before taking in the person resting in his lap.

"Logan? What the heck are you doing?" Kendall demanded while staring down at the dark haired boy who had his head buried into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Dying of embarrassemnt." the smart boy's voice was muffled and sad.

"What for?" Kendall asked, holding his sweet treat away from Logan's body so it wouldn't get on the older boy's clothes.

"Because I'm a clumsy idiot who has two left feet." Logan wailed, tightening his arms around Kendall's neck.

"How is this a shock to you now?" the blonde giggled, "You've always been the clumsy one."

"But this time it was really bad, Kay Kay. I not only tripped and fell in front of people but I took down several of them! Not only that but I had a large coke in my hand and got everyone I dragged down, including myself, drenched! I'm going to be the laughing stock of Palm Woods now. Just like I was in school." Logan pouted and sniffed.

"Aww Bunny, don't say that." Kendall cooed while hugging his upset friend to his chest. "You won't be the laughing stock just because you fell like a normal human being. Everyone has their moments so don't take yours to the heart."

Logan whined. "I can't help myself."

"I know I can't," Kendall teased while gropping Logan's butt cheeks. The smart boy squirmed.

"Kendall!"

"Not my fault you have a nice ass." the blonde smirked.

"Who has a nice ass?" came James' voice. The two boys on the couch looked over at the front door where James and Carlos were entering through.

"Logie." Kendall giggled. Logan pouted.

"Shut up."

Carlos studied Logan's butt and smirked. "You do though."

"Doesn't he?" Kendall grinned. He gently nudged Logan off his lap and retrieved his book from the floor. Carlos whistled.

"So do you." the Latino chuckled. Kendall stood up and looked back down at his butt.

"Don't I?" he snickered and bonked the top of Logan's head with his book in a brotherly manner. He gave the smart boy a genuine smile before walking in the direction to his and James' room.

The blonde sauntered passed James who squeezed a handful of his ass before slapping it. Kendall looked over his shoulder at the smirking brunette.

"Nice ass, Doll."

"Yes yes, we've established that you big weirdo. Going to read, don't follow me if you're going to be loud please." Kendall winked playfully at James before heading off to their bedroom.

Logan jumped off the couch and trotted after the younger boy, not quite ready to be done with his company.


	13. One Shot 9

**A/N **I'M BACK. Lol, sorry it's been awhile but I'm back, my life is slightly calmer with dance and English classes being over. For the most part on dance at least.

Well, here is your long awaited not even chapter that sucks but this happy author is too happy to care because she has the best girlfriend in the world. :)

I'm seriously sorry though, I really will try to update faster. And I really do hope you all enjoy this. Idk what I was doing and idk if it suits in this story. I just don't know.

ALSO. This updated version of FF. I LOVE it. The print is bigger and great and clear and I can see and shit, lol. XD

okay, bai now.

* * *

"Please?"

"For the millionth time, NO!"

The first speaker, a blonde who goes by the name Kendall Knight, pouted and slouched against the kitchen counter of the apartment he shared with his three best friends. Kendall's pout was aimed at the oldest boy, Carlos Garcia, a hunky Latino.

See, the fun thing living with three other guys means less work for you. You don't always have to cook, you don't have to clean everything, like, you had extra hands. It's a bonus when the people you live with have specialties.

For instance Carlos. He's the chef of the place. Logan Mitchell, the second oldest, is the smart one of the group. Downside for that is sometimes he doesn't do the rest of the boy's unfinished homework. Last but not least is James Diamond who is the gorgeous athlete and is four months older than Kendall. The only downside with James is that he wakes up at five o'clock every morning working out; with him and Kendall sharing a room, that's a problem.

The main issue here is: Having someone that lives with you who can cook... that doesn't want to cook for you sometimes sucks.

Kendall woke up hungry as hell but was too lazy to crack some eggs to a frying pan. He'd ask Logan to make him breakfast but the older boy just can't make it like Carlos. He was also asleep but that doesn't change the fact that no one can ever make anything like the Latino does and that's what Kendall was wanting right now. Something made by Carlos.

Clasping his hands under his chin, the blonde stepped close to Carlos who was chugging the carton of OJ he snatched from the fridge. "Pleaaase 'Los? I'd love you forever."

Carlos swallowed his juice and twisted the cap back on. "Are you not getting 'no' baby boy?" the Latino asked while opening one of the refridgerator's doors and put the carton of OJ back. He looked inside the cool fridge, eyes searching for something to eat. In the midst of doing this, Kendall fell against the Latino's back in a dramatic huff.

"Don't you love me..." the blonde mumbled against Carlos' muscled back.

"Of course I do." the older boy replied while getting out his McDonald's leftover's. Kendall lolled his head to the side to lazily peer over Carlos' shoulder and look inside the fridge. While Carlos grabbed the ketchup, the blonde glued to his backside searched for something the Latino could cook.

"Morning." James' voice entered the room as did he wearing black jeans and a white v neck shirt. He was barefoot and looked like he'd just come out of a shower.

"Morning Jay." Carlos greeted. Kendall massaged his chin on Carlos' right shoulder and whined.

"Bacon. That's all I'm asking for." the blonde mumbled pitifully. James walked over to one of the polished cabinets and opened it. Glasses and cups were all organized on the four shelves inside and the dark haired, hazel eyed male grabbed a tall clear one.

"Grab me one too, Jay." a new voice sounded in the air and James paused his closing of the cabinet to take another cup out for Logan who'd just woken up. The raven haired boy glanced at his two friends standing in the open doorway of the fridge, one looking like someone stole his Halloween candy and the other calm, collected and not acknowledging the fact that he had a pouting eighteen year older pressed against his back.

"Here Leggo." James handed a slightly scowling Logan his cup and went to the fridge where he pushed the doors closed and pressed his glass to the little lever that operated the water.

"I was trying to get my ketchup Jay." Carlos grumbled.

"I was trying to get my breakfast." Kendall also grumbled.

"No, you're trying to get _me _to make your breakfast and it's not happening." the Latino corrected.

Kendall finally peeled himself away from Carlos and crossed his arms over his narrow chest. "I just want bacon, is that too hard to ask?"

Carlos re-opened the fridge again once James was done filling his water and snorted while grabbing the ketchup bottle. "Must not be since you've been asking for over 15 minutes."

"Babe, why don't you make your bacon?" James asked the pouting blonde. Kendall tugged a wet patch of hair of James'.

"Because he makes his more delicious than mine!"

Logan walked over and took Carlos' place while said boy went to the microwave to heat up his food. The smart male grabbed the carton of mango pinapple juice and said, "And do you really want clumsy here cooking?"

Kendall narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I'm going to let that slide because of your adorable bed head."

Logan rolled his eyes and started out the room with his cup of juice. James chuckled and opened the fridge to find himself food. Kendall was leaning on the other door that was closed and was staring sadly at Carlos who'd finally sat down with his McDonald's breakfast.

"So you're telling me that you seriously won't cook me bacon right now?" the blonde asked.

"See, right now I'm eating." Carlos replied and took a bite of his big mac.

"So... after you're done eating you'll make me bacon?" Kendall sounded hopeful.

"Nope." the Latino popped.

"Ugh, you so suck right now!" the blonde huffed. "How about this; you make me bacon and I won't use your helmet as a prop for my hippie mennaquin again."

Carlos stopped in mid-chew and stared at Kendall. "That was you?"

"Duh, I had to see if my beanie looked good over a helmet before I tried it myself. I'm so glad I didn't because those to are so not match makes in heaven." Kendall replied.

James was by the stove cooking scrambled eggs. "You were going to play hockey with your beanie over your helmet?" he asked with a snort.

The blonde waved his hand lazily while walking over to the dark haired boy cooking and wrapped his slender arms around the boy's middle. "Yeah and I'm so glad I didn't. That's not the point though. Carlos, I won't do that again unless you make me bacon."

The Latino swallowed a mouthful of food. "Bribery is a sin baby boy."

"So is not giving me bacon." Kendall countered as he snuggled up close to James' warm back.

"Just make him his bacon so he can stop his bitching." Logan's voice fell back inside the room and Kendall turned his head to see his older friend put his empty juice cup in the sink.

"You haven't seen bitching yet, smart ass." the blonde grumbled and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll make you your stupid bacon."

"Giving in doesn't help you weak bastard." James chuckled at the Latino when he came over and got down a pan that hung above their heads.

"I know..." Carlos groaned as Kendall danced around the kitchen in his black booty shorts and oversized tee celebrating. Logan shook his head at the youngest wearing a half amused-half annoyed expression.

"Hey 'Litos? Could you make me some waffles too? Like, those really big ones you made that one time?" Kendall asked with wide eyes.

James turned the fire off of his pan and scraped his food onto his awaiting plate before looking at Carlos to what he'd say.

The Latino grumbled some words under his breath before breathing out a "Sure."

James laughed while Kendall squealed with happiness and danced out the room. The hazel eyed male rubbed Carlos' shoulder. "You my friend are a lost cause."

"Honestly, all that time arguing with him and he still gets his way." Logan tisked and sauntered out the room with a smirk on his face. James followed with his food while Carlos stayed put stationed at the stove grumbling some more unmentionable words under his breath.


End file.
